Diaeta
by S0phi3F4wn
Summary: The Sequel to Awakened, the guardian helps Harry accomplish his goals and over come his tasks that he is faced with in his second year of Hogwarts. But with it comes to parseltongue, is the guardian out of its element?
1. Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in Awakened:**

_Leaning out the window Harry waves at Hagrid as the train moves, "Feels strange to be going home doesn't it?" _

_Hermione questions watching the facial expression of Ron, Neville, Harry, and Juliette change as they think._

_Harry the first responds, as he closes his album book, "I'm not going home. Not really."_

_Smirking to herself, Juliette waves to Hagrid as he disappears into the distance, looking forward to what the next year will bring._

Aurora, the Latin word for Dawn, Dawn meaning the first appearance of daylight in the morning…

**Dawn**

Morning, a soft breeze flows through her windows, fluttering the blue satin curtains, carrying the fresh smell of autumn towards the slumbering soul. A second gust of wind slips past the curtains blowing a stray lock onto its victims nose, disrupting their peaceful sleep. Feeling the familiar prick in her mind, warning her to an intruder attempting to get in the wards.

Letting out an agitated moan, she scrunches her nose peering one indigo eye, watching the sunshine bright against her wooden floors, she gently lifts her hand to push the offending lock behind her ear, to stare out the window.

Listening to the birds communicate among themselves, each bird singing a different tune, short chirps too drawn out calls. Closing her eyes, a smile creeps upon her face as she lets the wind caress her locks, the bird's song carrying into her room. Sensing a presence, she opens her eyes to see bright green eyes staring back. Stretching out an arm, she pokes her little sisters nose, emitting a giggle from Isabelle. Smiling she pulls the covers back scooting over so to make room for her sister in the bed they silently listen to natures symphony.

Untangling her self from her sister, Juliette leans the other way to turn on her record playing listening as the musical sounds of the violin and piano flutter around her room,_ Avro Part_, one of her favorite musicians.

"Serena?" Juliette calls, a pop signaling the house elf's arrival, "Good morning! How are you?" Juliette makes her way towards her vanity, sitting down on the chair to face Serena.

"Serena is good Misses, anything Serena can do for you," her big purple eyes staring curiously at Juliette.

"Did you happen to feel the wards shift?" She asks.

"Yes Misses, Serena did, I has him now would you like for me to get him?"

Confused, Juliette nods, watching as Serena vanishes with a pop returning with another house elf in tattered clothing. Raising an eyebrow she watches as the male house elf stares around curiously, as if he was searching for someone.

Chuckling Juliette smiles warmly at her, "Thank you Serena, now would you mind helping Harry pack?" she indicates, grabbing a brush near by to comb her hair.

"Certainly," Serena squeaks vanishing from sight.

Placing a hand on her chin, she studies the house elf, " What is your name?" She asks, watching as the elf turns his head towards her, surprise shining in his blue eyes as he stares warily at her.

"Do—Dobby Misses." He replies bowing.

"Please don't bow," Juliette replies, "Now if I may ask why were you attempting to penetrate the wards?"

"Its Harry Potter Misses, Dobby is to protect him and prevent him from returning to Hogwarts."

Shock flits across her face before she masks it, "I beg your pardon but Harry will be returning to school," she answers in a firm voice.

"Dobby apologizes for stepping out of line…but he cannot return. Dobby has to protect Harry Potter, he must not go back to school!" The house elf straightens his posture to seem more convincing as if to convince himself.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Juliette huffs out hearing the shuffle of feet as Dobby leaves the room, "HEY!" She yells, chasing after him to find that he is beating his head against Harry's desk.

The look of surprise and shock on Harry's face as he tries to get the elf to stop, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shake your hand."

Pausing in his beating Dobby turns around, "HARRY Potter must'nt return to school, its dangerous!" He confides watching the amused expression appear on Harry's face.

A rather flustered Juliette slides into the room, glaring daggers at Dobby.

Squeaking Dobby hides behind Harry, "I already told you he will be returning," Juliette huffs straightening her posture to approach the House elf.

"Well than Dobby must stop this at once." He stands coming out from behind Harry.

Groaning, she calls out to Serena, "Would you please escort Dobby from the premises."

Receiving a nod, they vanish, glancing up to see confusion in Harry's eyes, she shakes her head, "Don't ask." Returning to her room, Juliette lifts her wand placing all of her school items neatly into her trunk. Surveying her reflection in the mirror, she taps her chin, deciding to wear her usual Beauxbaton outfit, conjuring them she adjust the clothes smirking in satisfaction. Grabbing a ribbon from her mirror, Juliette pulls her hair back neatly tying it into a flattering low ponytail, that rests gently against her back.

Hearing a soft sigh, she turns to see her sister rubbing her eyes, her tattered rabbit dangling by its ear.

"_Bonjour_," Isabelle whispers eyeing her reflection in the mirror, she makes a face sticking out her tongue. Her reflection crosses its arms, placing her fingers at the corner of her mouth to pull her lips back sticking out her tongue.

Eyes widening, Isabelle glances to her sister, receiving a shrug, tilting her head curiously she heads out Juliette's bedroom descending the stairs towards the foyer. Arching her eyebrow, Juliette laughs conjuring her luggage to follow her down stairs.

Arriving at the table, she notices her father sipping his usual morning cup of coffee huffing at the news in the Daily Prophet, her mother quietly chatting with Isabelle and Harry blinking owlishly at his untouched breakfast.

Giggling to herself, Juliette sets her trunk down by the table. After greeting her family, she takes a seat by Harry, "Hey Harry. Did you sleep well?" She inquires placing a small amount of sugar on her grapefruit before she slices into it savoring the tangy yet sweet flavor.

"Yes, very well…" he pauses tilting his head towards the stairs indicating the Dobby incident. Biting into his toast, his Hogwarts tie hanging loose around his neck.

"How about you?" glancing up from fumbling with his tie, the toast hangs from his mouth.

"Lovely thank you," she smiles finishing her breakfast.

Scooting back his chair, Richard stands from the table folding the newspaper placing it on the dining table.

"Everyone ready," he asks, noticing that only four heads are nodding, settling his eyes upon his youngest daughter he smiles, "Serena would you mind helping Isabelle real quick?"

He quirks his eyebrows, noticing the sleepy look on Isabelle's face.

"Certainly Master, right away," Serena replies gripping Isabelle's hand they disappear, reappearing two minutes later. A well-dressed young girl, adorned in a navy silk garment and a hat gracing her black curls upon her head, rubs her tired eyes staring past her father.

Chucking to himself Richard hauls her up into his arms, kissing her cheek. Bending down Alaina straightens out Harry's tie, neatly tucking it in. Smiling fondly at him, she stands, "We are going to apparate there. Harry, you have done this before correct?" Alaina addresses tilting her head, she receives a nod from Juliette.

"Alright, Harry and Juliette with me, Isabelle with your father." Watching as Richard, adjust the tired girl on to his hip.

"Serena, if you would be a dear, would you mind taking the children's luggage to Hogwarts for them please." Alaina asks, acquiring a nod from the house elf, watching as she vanishes with the luggage.

Hearing a whisper, Alaina glances up to see Richard, and Isabelle wearing cheesy grins.

"Honeydukes?" he asks, causing Alaina to laugh when she notices that her husband and youngest daughter are wearing similar pouts.

"Honeydukes it is." She laughs watching as Isabelle and Richard high five each other before disappearing with an excited pop.

Shaking her head, Alaina grasps Harry and Juliette's hand vanishing with an elegant pop.

ooOoo

Twenty minutes later, the Fortescue's are seen walking out of Honeydukes, Richard in the back carrying a bag full of candy, Isabelle riding on his shoulders. A licorice wand dangles from his mouth, as he talks animatedly to Harry, lifting up his hands to adjust Isabelle on his shoulders he knocks the frog out of her hands. A determined Isabelle cups her hands on her father's head attempting to catch her chocolate frog, giggling when it jumps on her father's forehead.

Richard chortles causing Alaina and Juliette to turn giggling when they see a chocolate smudge on his forehead watching as Isabelle hurriedly bites off the frog's head wearing a smug grin.

Alaina shakes her head lifting her wand to clean off his forehead, the family chucking as they watch Harry pop a Fizzing Whizbee into his mouth, an expression of shock crossing his face when he levitates off the ground.

Squealing in delight, Isabelle squirms on her father's shoulders; he lifts her off placing her on the ground watching as she promptly sticks her hand out.

"Harry may I try one," she asks wearing a toothy grin.

"Sure," laughing when she pops it into her mouth Isabelle gasps when she floats, "I'm walking on air." She declares in delight proceeding to stomp around her father in a circle.

"Oh come along you three," Alaina scolds, a smirk appearing on her face, she turns back around continuing her conversation with Juliette.

Rounding the corner, Juliette notices Hermione standing at the top of Gringotts white steps, skipping hurriedly down to greet them.

"Juliette, Harry!" She beams hugging them both. "How as your summer?" Hermione grins glancing behind them to see three people smiling fondly at her.

"Brilliant," they respond together laughing, "and yours?" Juliette asks, "Wonderful," Hermione remarks.

Stepping towards the side Juliette indicates towards her family, "Hermione this is my mother Alaina, my father Richard and my sister Isabelle."

"Family this is my best friend Hermione."

Advancing forward Alaina embraces Hermione, Harry and Juliette laugh at the surprised expression on her face. Striding forward Richard gently grasps her hand, "Pleasure Hermione."

Isabelle dances to a stop in front of Hermione performing a curtsy, before she promptly sticks her hand out.

"Fizzing, Whizbee?"

Popping one into her mouth, Hermione stumbles forward to be caught by Harry.

"You okay?" the Fortescue's chorus in Alaina wearing an expression of concern.

Nodding her head, Hermione straightens herself, stepping back from Harry blushing, Isabelle apologizes, "Sorry," she smiles sheepishly.

"No it's alright. Anyways, everyone is waiting at Gringotts, to head towards Flourish and Blotts." She grins, Juliette and Harry exchanging smiles at Hermione's love for books.

"Hermione dear, I am assuming that your parents are here." Alaina probes strolling gracefully by Hermione's side, she adjusts her hat securing it onto her head, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Yes as a matter of fact, they are over by the Weasley's now," Hermione points, directing Alaina towards her parents conversing with Arthur Weasley.

Exchanging a knowing look with her husband, they make their way towards the Weasley's and Grangers.

**: © 2011 Sophie Fawn**

A/N:

**Hallo, please and enjoy.**


	2. Affiliation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in Chapter one:**

"_Hermione dear, I am assuming that your parents are here?" Alaina probes strolling gracefully by Hermione's side, she adjusts her hat securing it onto her head, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear._

"_Yes as a matter of fact, they are over by the Weasley's now," Hermione points, directing Alaina towards her parents conversing with Arthur Weasley._

_Exchanging a knowing look with her husband, they make their way towards the Weasley's and Grangers. _

**Affiliation**

**Alaina's POV**

ooOoo

"Arthur," Richard booms placing his left hand on his shoulder, his right hand pumping 's fist. "Long time no see, how are you?" Richard smiles, clasping his hand on Arthurs shoulder, too see a puff of soot drift into the air.

"Busy, we received some interesting muggle artifacts, the most recent was a talking oven." Arthur's face frowning confusedly at the muggle term oven, "It had a rather hot temper," his replies furrowing his ginger brows. Richard smiling to himself nods, attempting to be stealth he reaches over about to smack Alaina's arse.

"Don't even think about it," Alaina remarks, whipping out her want to _scourgify_ Arthur and Richard.

Turning away from her husband, Alaina directs her attention towards Mrs. Granger.

Taking in her appearance, Alaina notices that she has lovely brown eyes that are like two drops of chocolate. Her fine brown hair is worn in a dignified style. She has a lithe build, her skin a pale lily color, her small hands are clasped together she listens intently to the men's conversation her elegant button nose scrunching at what they had said, a small smiling appearing after their remark she slightly shakes her head.

"Hello, I am Alaina Fortescue, Juliette's mother, she has told me so much about your brilliant daughter that I had the pleasure to have met."

Extending her hands, "Hello I'm Emily Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is my husband Robert."

Directing her attention towards her left, she gently grasps his hand, "Pleasure."

Pulling her hand, back Alaina notices where Hermione gets her wavy hair. Robert smiles, his eyes brown with a tint of copper glistening when the sun hits them. His thick brown hair, worn in a business fashion, combed as neatly as possible upon his head. He is tall with a slender frame his cream color skin wrinkling around his eyes when he smiles.

"This is my husband Richard," Alaina smiles as they exchange pleasantries.

"Ah Dentist, hopefully Arthur has not been harassing you too much about your occupation," Richard chortles, receiving a jab from his wife.

The ginger head blushes his blue eyes sparking with a question, "Dentist, that's fascinating! I understand other muggle's quite fear you? Why is that?"

Chucking with the Grangers, a lovely determined red head with brown eyes makes her way over at the sound of Richards laughter. Discreetly Alaina pulls out her wand scourgifyMolly before she embraces her.

Smiling in delight, "I_ knew_ I recognized that loud laughter from somewhere. Alaina darling wonderful to see you, Richard glad you came." Molly smiles embracing them both, Alaina places her hands on her back returning the gesture, Richard smirks lifting the women up in a bone crushing hug.

ooOoo

Glancing over Juliette smiles, only to be embraced in a soot hug, wearing a shocked expression she looks up to see ocean blue eyes staring fondly at her.

"Hey Jules," Ron grins, his ginger hair ruffled from using the floo network, a small girl at his side with brown eyes stares curiously at the stranger.

"Harry, Hermione, and.." Ron sheepishly smiles, indicating to Isabelle.

"My sister Isabelle," Juliette supplies whipping out her wand she aims it towards herself, "_Purgo,"_ watching as the soot disappears before she directs it towards Ron and the little girl, focusing on their outfits as they are cleaned.

"Much better," directing her eyes towards the girl she opens her mouth, "Hello I'm Juliette, and you are?" She gently grasps Ginny's hand.

"Ginny Weasley, unfortunately Ron's younger sister," she finishes, watching as Harry and Hermione snicker behind Juliette's back.

Gently nudging her sister forward, Isabelle curtsies before Ron and the girl.

"Pleasure," stepping back she eyes the girl, taking in the younger girl.

"Ginny this is my sister Isabelle," Juliette indicates, smiling as they shake hands Isabelle extends her fist forward dropping a Fizzing Whizbee into her open palm.

Reaching into her bag Juliette hands a Peppermint toad to Hermione and a licorice wand to Ron.

"Juliette, Harry, pleasure to have met you both only heard the best from our Ronald." Molly beams, clapping a hand on to his shoulder smiling, Ron's face becoming red with embarrassment.

Harry snickers watching Ron blush, "Come we are off to Flourish and Blotts."

Taking in Juliette's expression, the Molly and Hermione race ahead, "Isn't it thrilling! Gilderoy Lockhart's going to be there! We can actually meet him, did you know he wrote most of the books on the list?"

Hermione cries, her voice drifting off, Juliette rolls her eyes gently clasping Isabelle's hand to follow the two.

Glancing over her shoulder, she notices the ugly frowns on the men's faces. Smiling to herself, Juliette watches as her mother makes the Granger's feel welcomed chatting animatedly to them, her father and Mr. Weasley tagging along talking quietly about business.

Arriving outside of Flourish and Blotts Harry and the others thread, their way through the chattering throng of middle aged women, all craning their necks for a glimpse of Lockhart. Who is seen sitting at a desk signing his books at the rear of the shop. At the sight of him, Mrs. Weasley pats her hair.

"There he is," she cries, Juliette lifts a hand to her mouth to cover a smirk, glancing at the identical expression on her father's face.

"Mum fancies him," Ron whispers to Harry, only to be smacked in the shoulder by Molly. "Well it's true," he mutters rubbing his shoulder, eyeing the man in distain.

Peering to her left, Juliette notices Harry staring with envy at Lockhart's face, his eyes shifting slightly to focus on the back of Hermione's head wistfully.

"Careful there Harry, you might burn a hole in his head," she whispers watching as a blush appears on his face, he elbows her the two chuckling only to be shushed by Ginny.

Staring gobsmacked at each other, they burst out laughing bending over to clutch their stomachs. Sensing a pair of eyes on her Juliette wipes, her tears of mirth away glancing up to see Draco Malfoy staring at her from the balcony.

Arching an eyebrow in his direction she waves, smirking when he blushes indicating with her eyes towards Lockhart, she rolls them. Earning a slight nod in agreement a smirk appears on his face.

"Make way there, please. Let me by Madam, Thank you." The short cameraman stumbles by squinting his eyes to see if he has a good shot.

"Excuse me, little girl. This is for the daily prophet," blinking her eyes from the flash, Juliette watches as her father makes his way towards the front, only to be scolded by her mother.

Biting her lip, Juliette smiles waiting for Lockhart to start his opening speech, hearing a gasp, she arches her eyebrows following Lockhart's line of sight.

"It can't be, _Harry Potter,"_ Gilderoy stares.

"_Harry Potter,"_ the short man cries pulling him forward, pushing Harry towards Gilderoy.

Juliette frowns, sticking out her foot to trip the cameraman, smiling innocently as he gapes around looking for the culprit. Feeling a rough hand slap her palm in a low five, she grins peeking a glance at Ron to see him smiling.

"Nice big smile Harry. Together you and I rate the front page," Lockhart whispers grinning like a fool.

Blinking his eyes at the flash, Harry attempts to pull away only to be crushed closer to Gilderoy.

"Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical me- which, incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week a top the _Daily Prophet's best seller_ _list—_he had no idea that he would, in fact be leaving with my entire collected works! Free of _Charge!"_

Mortified Harry mumbles a quick thank you, passing the books off to , "You have them, I'll buy my own."

Chuckling Harry mutters, "_shut it,"_ at Ron, receiving a withering glance from Juliette.

"All of you wait outside, that's it Ron," Molly pushes the children towards the front of the store, turning she bustles forward placing the books onto the table for signing.

Dodging through the crowd, Juliette dust of her dress only to feel a soft hand land on her shoulder, "Mum this is Ron and Ginny," watching as the twins make there way over, "And I believe you know Fred, George, and…"

"Percy! Pleasure to see you again, my have you grown!" Alaina exclaims hugging him, turning to face the twins, "of course I know them," she laughs leaning forward to embrace the boys.

Juliette smiles laughing as the two twins jump when they feel a broad hand land on their shoulder.

"Any good pranks lately," Richard taking in the grins that appear on their faces.

"Yes sir," they salute, Richard stiffens his posture in response.

"Garden Gnomes" Fred starts.

"Our latest victim, I mean subject"

"_Garomb,"_ they say together their eyes sparkling.

"Extremely efficient for" George explains

"Cleaning out the garden," they smile proud; Fred pulls out a red tomato.

"One bite," George grins

"Sends them flying,"

"But mum did have a mishap"

"When she cut into it," they sheepishly grin, earning a chortle from Richard.

"But we are working on it," George finishes, quickly stashing it away as Arthur makes his way over.

Smiling amongst them, they laugh waiting patiently for Molly to return. Pressure forms on Juliette's shoulder as she tilts her head back to see her father giving her a meaningful glance.

Lifting her eyes towards the stairs, Juliette frowns watching as Draco rips a page from a book tucking it into his pocket. Sighing she feels the familiar prod at her mind, _I gave him a book for Christmas. Pure-blood, Half-Blood Muggleborn, Is there really a difference? By Elena Hood._ Noticing the increased sense of pressure she finishes, _yes, it was disguised not even his father can see or detect what he is reading only Draco and I can._

Receiving a soft_ mhm_ from her father, he slightly softens his expression towards the boy.

Draco descends the stairs sneering at Harry, "Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter! _Famous Harry Potter_, can't _even_ go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page." He stands somewhat towering over Harry.

"Malfoy, you were always one for words." Juliette mutters, "Your hair looks normal." She continues, smirking when the twins snicker behind her.

Turning to address her, Draco feels a sharp rap on his shoulder, "Now, now Draco play nicely." Juliette watches as he is shoved aside, rubbing his shoulder where his father hit him.

"Mr. Potter Lucius Malfoy, we meet at last," his father stands, his pride oozing from his stiff posture. Grimacing as he extends his right hand forward, switching his cane to his left.

Fixing his grip to pull Harry in, a strong hand reaches over to grab Lucius's wrist halting him in his movement.

"Still caring a cane I see Lucius, I guess it makes sense for an old chap like you," Richard grins releasing his hold on Lucius to gently pull Harry back.

Glaring at the tall handsome auburn haired man with distain, tugging at his collar Lucius pulls back wearing a forced smile, "Ah Richard, so good to see your unique sense of humor is unfortunately still in tact," he grimaces, "Alaina," he inclines his head toward Richards petite wife, who appeared at the nick of time. Her rich black hair a stunning contrast against her sky blue eyes.

"My eldest daughter Juliette and my youngest Isabelle," Richard conveys gently holding his girls in front of him.

"Pleasure," they reply curtsying.

"Daughters?" Lucius eyebrow raises, "interesting."

Directing his attention back towards Harry Lucius speaks, "Forgive me, Mr. Potter, but your scar is legend, as of course is the wizard who gave it to you."

Lucius grins, starring curiously at the lighting shaped scar, Richard and Juliette scoff at the bollocks coming out of Lucius's mouth.

"He was nothing more than a murderer, Voldemort killed my parents," Harry responds his fist turning white from clenching them so tight. Only to feel a soft hand land on his calming him down, Richard's hand lands on Harry's shoulder supporting him.

"You must be very brave to mention his name," Lucius pauses, "or very foolish."

"Fear of a name, only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione states bolding starring definitely at him.

Sliding his eyes over her with distain he responds, "You must be Miss. Granger," Lucius glances at Draco receiving a nod, "Draco has told me all about you... and your parents," he sneers glancing to see them talking comfortably to Mr. Weasley. "Muggle's aren't they?"

"Nothing gets by you Lucius," Richard responds, his green eyes starring him down daring for him to continue. Ignoring his remark he unfortunately does, "Let me see, red hair, vacant expressions, tatty second hand books… you must be the Weasley's."

A cluck of disproval escapes Alaina's mouth, "Cissy always said you had a way with words," she grimaces wearing a frown.

Hearing a shuffle of feet, Alaina sighs, "Emily, Robert, shall we," indicating towards the door she ushers them out swiftly grasping Isabelle's hand, tugging a reluctant Richard along.

"Children its mad in here lets go outside," Arthur urges grimacing at Lucius.

"Well, well, well Weasley Senior," Lucius grins.

"Lucius," Arthur stiffly replies.

"Busy time at the Ministry. All those raids. I hope they're paying you overtime." Lucius Malfoy reaches into Ginny's cauldron, removing a very old battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. "But judging by the state of this I'd say not." He adds, Juliette watching as he slips Tom Riddle's Diary into Ginny's cauldron peering over to see Harry staring questionably at the book before he returns his gaze up.

Juliette glances behind Lucius to see her father aiming his wand at the elder Malfoy's back, Isabelle giggling with glee from the ice cream parlor smiling up at her dad. Alaina is seen shaking her head her black hair remaining in a high chiffon bun, her blue eyes sparkling.

"What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it."

Juliette notices a movement out of the corner of her eye; she places a hand on Ron's wrist shaking her head slightly.

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius." Arthur forces out, glaring at him.

Turning around to see the Grangers talking to Alaina and Richard laughing at his jokes, "Clearly. The company you keep, Weasley. And I thought your family could sink no lower."

Lucius turns heading out the door. Arthur's eyes widen before a smile settles on his face. The Weasley men wearing identical smiles, Juliette bites her lip to keep from laughing as she reads the different color signs appearing on Mr. Malfoy's back, _Muggle lovers Unite, Muggle's are us, Muggle Lover, Save the Muggle's, Muggle's are awesome!_ A beating cartoon heart is seen on his back, transforming into the next muggle phrase.

Malfoy pushes his son ahead of him as they stride off.

The Weasley's, Juliette, Harry, and Hermione leave the store cackling with glee making their way towards Alaina and the Grangers at the Ice Cream Shoppe.

Richard conjuring chairs for them to sit exchanges a knowing smile with Arthur.

A/N:

**Found out its easier to write on a notebook before you type it up, that is when I get some good inspiration.**


	3. Plantae

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in Chapter 2:**

_Malfoy pushes his son ahead of him as they stride off._

_The Weasley's, Juliette, Harry, and Hermione leave the store cackling with glee making their way towards Alaina and the Grangers at the Ice Cream Shoppe._

_Richard conjuring chairs for them to sit exchanges a knowing smile with Arthur._

**Plantae**

Lifting her fingers, she gently weaves them through her hair, crossing the threads into a French braid. Glancing up she looks around the green house to see Ron and Hermione glaring at each other. Sliding her gaze to the right she notices Harry staring curiously at her, making eye contact she catches his gaze smiling at him, Harry blushes sheepishly at her. Tilting his head to his right Juliette follows his gaze to see Neville studying the plant, gently touching the leaves. Smiling to herself, she glances to her left looking down the way to see Draco joking with his cronies.

Professor Sprout makes her way towards the front tapping her wand on the pot to receive their attention.

"Morning everyone," looking around curiously frowning she taps her wand again, "I said good morning class."

"Good Morning Professor Sprout," a chorus mornings respond, smiling to herself she begins. "Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years. Today, we will be re-potting Mandrakes. Now, who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake? Yes Miss. Fortescue."

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been transfigured to their original state." Juliette indicates towards Hermione to continue, "It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." They finish exchanging knowing smiles.

"Excellent, twenty points to Gryffindor." Ron and Harry smile beaming at the girls. "As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. However, they will knock you out for several hours. That is why I have provided each of you with a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection." She finishes, "So would you please put them on. Right away, quickly. Flaps tight, down, and watch me closely."

Juliette places on her earmuffs giggling at the pink earmuffs Ron received, earning a mouthed _shut up_ from him, she sticks out her tongue.

"You grasp your mandrake firmly. You pull it sharply up out of the pot. Got it?"

Juliette turns watching Professor Sprout grasps one of the tufty plants pulling it up. Wincing at the sound, she glances around to see everyone holding their earmuffs tighter to their head.

Instead of roots, a small, muddy, extremely ugly baby pops out of the earth with leaves growing right out of its head.

"And now you dunk it down into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm." Professor Sprout grins adoringly at the mandrake, glancing up towards the class.

Neville's eyes roll back; Juliette holds her wand under the table conjuring soil bags for him to land on.

"Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs," Sprout says frowning in his direction. Juliette peers under the table to see him knocked out.

Seamus turns looking at his body, "No Ma'am he's just fainted."

Grimacing Professor Sprout mutters, "Yes well just leave him there. Right on we go, plenty of pots to go around grasp your mandrake and pull it up."

Loads of wailing echoes around the room, quickly potting her plant, Juliette finishes with her mandrake, removing the apron to make her way towards the front. Speaking quietly to Professor Sprout, Juliette makes her way towards Neville, muttering a quick _enervate,_ puling him up, she slings his arm over her shoulder and one arm around his waist to support him, the two leave the green house for the castle.

ooOoo

Arriving outside the west wing Juliette waits for Madam Pompfrey to provide Neville with pepper up potion before they make there way towards the Great Hall.

"Feeling better," Juliette inquires taking a piece of chocolate from her bag she breaks him off a chunk.

"Yes, thank you," Neville smiles popping the chocolate into his mouth. Smiling at him, they discuss Herbology and what Neville missed out on.

Hearing the faint conversation, "There's Nearly Headless Nick," Penelope smiles, "Hello, Percy. Miss Clearwater," Nick replies floating by.

"Hello, Sir Nicolas," Percy greets leaving the Great Hall.

Watching in fascination as he pulls the top of his head tilting it as if it was a hat in respect towards the students as they leave the Great Hall.

Juliette and Neville exchanges glances, heading towards the Gryffindor table, seating herself across from Hermione. She scrunches her nose at the title of Hermione's book, _Travels with Trolls._

"I can't believe your reading that rubbish," Juliette sniffs stealing an apple from the bowl.

"Rubbish!" Hermione gasps, "Gilderoy Lockhart's is the most…"

"Bollocks wizard there ever was." 

"Have you actually read all of his books," Hermione inquires wearing a smirk.

"Yes I have and there are about seven million flaws in his writing, though I have to say it makes great fire wood." She grins, exchanging glances with the twins they laugh.

Seeing the red flush on Hermione's cheeks, Juliette quickly responds, "too each there own," watching as Hermione sniffs at her behavior, returning her attention back towards her book.

Smirking, she pulls out her book المتقدمة ممارسات خيمياء القديمة [_Advanced Practice of Ancient Alchemy]._ Illusioned to look like [_A Synopsis of Classic Magic] _in Arabic وخلاصة السحر الكلاسيكي _._

Staring from where she left off, _"The key to successful wandless magic. A wandless spell is a spell, which is performed without the use of a wand. This magic can be particularly volatile, and can only be used effectively by powerful and disciplines wizards and witches. Sometimes specific hand gestures focus the power of the spell and guide it to the target." _Muttering softly under her breath in French, she feels a prod at her barrier.

_Yes,_ she tilts her head pretending to study the book.

_How is it coming?_ Severus inquires gazing nonchalantly around the room.

_I am on chapter 17, Keys to Wandless magic. _She replies.

_Mhm._ Lifting her eyebrows confused at his lack of response she continues reading.

_You will be needing another book I presume._ He questions stirring his tea.

Nodding her head in confirmation, she turns the page.

_Once your finished with this book one a free period, we can go again, all right?_

Lifting her head to smile, she mouths thank you. A flash suddenly blinding Juliette, Ron, and Harry.

They blink; Ron glares at the small boy standing before him with a camera.

"Hiya, Harry. I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too."

"Hello, Colin. Nice to meet you," Harry replies still rubbing his eyes.

"They're for my dad – the pictures. He's a milkman, you know, a Muggle, like all our family's been until me. No one knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till we got my letter from Hogwarts. Everyone just thought I was mental," Colin finishes.

Ron choking at the word _mental, _Fred kicks his leg from under the table, earning anmuttered _ow,_ Ron frowns at his older brother, mean while Juliette hides her smirk behind her book.

Stretching out a hand, "I'm Juliette Fortescue, welcome to Gryffindor," she politely shakes his hand.

Colin's eyes widen before he bolts from the Great Hall, pouting she frowns, "hmm rude," before returning to her book.

"_Try picturing movement of various objects, stirring a spoon, moving a book, something inconspicuous if practicing under watchful eyes. From there we move onto conjuring objects, casting non verbal spells…"_

Taking a sip of her tea, she lazily turns her finger, unknowing stirring the spoon in her tea. Noticing the time, the spoon comes to a stop; Juliette closes her book placing it in her knapsack. Before rising, "_Defense against the Dark Arts_ anyone?" She questions, Hermione hastily closing her book to stand flushing furiously.

"Ready," she quips receiving snorts of laughter from the twins. Juliette's eyes widen at her reaction, "Okay… then off we go," offering an arm, they leave the Great hall chatting quietly, Juliette listens to Hermione as she gushes about Gilderoy Lockhart.

ooOoo

Arriving outside the classroom, Hermione makes a beeline towards the front to sit by Hannah Abbott, sheepishly smiling back at Juliette she mouths _sorry._

Smiling she responds, "no harm done," setting her stuff down at the second table on the right of the class room, Neville sets his stuffy down at her side, "This seat taken?"

"Nope go right ahead," she grins, setting her bag on the floor, Neville struggles with his books.

Placing them on his desk he notices her lack of books, "Did you not buy his books," he inquires his face in shock.

"No I did, just set them on fire afterwards," she responds calmly.

Snickering is heard from Harry and Ron, as Neville discreetly moves his book away.

"I saw that," she smirks as a blush rises on Neville's face.

A door swings open as Gilderoy Lockhart steps out sweeping his cape dramatically. "Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher."

Fred and George make a scene at attempting to peer behind him.

"Do you see him," George questions falling out of his chair from leaning over too far.

"Nope, brother I do not," Fred shrugs, putting their feet up on the table making themselves comfortable.

Receiving various glares from the girls, they turn their attention back to the front hanging on Gilderoy every word. Juliette rolls her eyes, glancing at the numerous photos of Gilderoy lining his classroom, making a face in disgust.

"Me." Lockhart pauses, Ron scowls at him, Harry on the other hand peers at the rattling cage on Lockhart's desk up at the front.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League," he continues his gradual decent of the stairs, "and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award," Fred and George make a gagging noise, Juliette chuckles placing a hand to her mouth to hide her smirk.

"But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him!" Lockhart lets a humorous chuckle out, at this the girls all sigh, he awaits laughter glancing over to see Juliette, her facial expression unreadable he shudders.

Clearing his throat he returns his attention to the front, "I see you've all brought a complete set of my books, "eyeing Juliette's empty desk, "well done," smirking, "I thought we'd start today with a quiz. Nothing to worry about. Just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in…"

He grins, noticing the stony expressions of the class, circulating the room he passes out the papers.

Ron and Harry examine the questions, Fred and George crumble it into a ball throwing it at Gilderoy's back, Neville bites his lip frantically, while Juliette proceeds to set it on fire.

"_Psst,_ Jules, are you sure your not supposed to be in Slytherin?" George questions, receiving a devious smirk from Juliette.

"That was one of the options, as well as Ravenclaw, so I guess I have qualities of those two houses as well as Gryffindor obviously," she shrugs, straightening her posture.

Ron leans over to whisper to Harry, "Look at these questions. They're all about him."

"What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?"

"What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?"

"When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?" Harry stares confused at the quiz.

"You have thirty minutes. Start -now!" Lockhart beams, sitting on the edge of his desk, the cage rattles at his presence, and he discreetly scoots over.

As quills begin to dart across pages, thirty-eight minutes pass. Lockhart rifles through the completed exams.

"Tut, tut. Hardly any of you remembered my favorite color is lilac."

Fred leans over to George, "we were supposed to read that?" He questions wearing a faux expression of shock.

"All I remember is the sweet sound of the pages burning,"

"Best smores I've ever had," Fred replies patting his flat stomach."

They salute to Juliette, she smirks shaking her head, "Are you even supposed to be in this class?"

"But Miss Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. Good girl. Five points." Lockhart stacks the remaining papers on his desk his facial expression darkening.

"Now... be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here..." Hovering over the cage, he lifts his gaze glancing around the room to see that he has gained their attention.

"I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them."

Next to Juliette Neville draws back, as Juliette, Ron and Harry lean forward in anticipation. Inside the cage are several electric blue Creatures. Eight inches tall, with pointed faces and wings, they rattle the bars and pull bizarre faces at the students.

Giggling with glee, Juliette laughs, "I love those things!" receiving odd looks from the class, an even more surprised look from Gilderoy.

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus responds.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies," Gilderoy adds, expecting a gasp from the class, only to see there deadpanned facial expressions.

Unable to control himself, Seamus snorts with laughter.

"Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now!" Lockhart flings open the cage, instantly, the pixies rocket about, spraying the students with inkbottles, breaking beakers and shredding books."

Juliette watches with fascination as Gilderoy runs, the Cornish Pixies terrorize his picture frames, laughing she catches there attention to see them make a beeline towards her. Getting within a certain range, the pixies freeze their eyes widen in terror, before they bolt in other directions.

She notices two attempting to seize Neville by the ears, taking out her wand she points it towards the pixies, "_attono"_ watching at the pixies are stunned dropping towards the floor.

"Come on now, round them up, round them up. They're only pixies." Lockhart grins in an arrogant manner, brandishing his wand he shouts, "_Peskipiski Pesternomi!" _

Noting that the spell has absolutely no effect, a particular obnoxious pixie makes a face seizing his wand he tosses it out the window. Lockhart bolts for the door joining the stampede of students running from the room.

"Neville if they happen to get close just say _attono_ it will stun them," Juliette says, taking a book to whack one off Hermione's hair.

Nodding his head, Neville runs around stunning most of the pixies watching them drop towards the floor. Picking them up he puts them back in their cage.

"Hmm another efficient way to use his books," grinning she goes around smacking the pixies off the frightened students.

"I'll ask you five to just nip the rest of them back into their cage," Lockhart cries slamming the door shut on them.

"Coward," Ron mutters swatting a pixie that was gnawing at his ear.

"Well, only one hundred to go," Juliette shrugs, walking around stunning the pixies, watching as they drop towards the ground.

Hermione climbs onto the desk shouting, "_Immoblius"_ freezing the pixies in midair.

"Awe Mione it was just getting good," Juliette pouts, smirking she sends a stunner to a pixie watching it drop.

Ron and Harry chuckle as they go around the room collecting the fallen pixies placing them back into the cage. Neville and Juliette finish with the remainder laughing as they race to see who can stun the most and make them fall.

Locking the cage, Juliette points her wand towards the creatures mumbling _enervate_ smirking as they cower from her.

Ascending the stairs towards his office, Juliette places the cage on the floor, "I'm going to let you go, however do me a favor okay?" Hearing a protest of cries from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, She turns holding up a finger.

"Have fun," she mutters, setting them free into Lockhart's office, watching them buzz around trashing the place.

Fresh from the pixies massacre, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Juliette, and Neville walk. Hair askew. Robes shredded.

Ron fumes, "Can you believe him?" pulling on his tattered robes, Juliette whips out her wand mending them.

"I'm sure Professor Lockhart just wanted to give us some hands-on experience." Hermione mutters sticking up for Gilderoy.

Hearing a snort from Juliette, Hermione watches as she mends everyone's clothes, finishing with her hair she walks content listening to their conversation. Juliette talks quietly with Neville, there conversation turning to hushed whispers.

"Hands on? Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing." Harry mutters, tucking his wand back into his pocket.

"Rubbish. Read his books. You'll see all the amazing things he's done." Hermione straightens out her frizzy hair, sighing when it doesn't comply.

"He says he's done," Ron murmurs receiving snorts of agreement from Harry, Juliette, and Neville.

**: © 2011 Sophie Fawn**

A/N:

**Mhm Harry potter. Dramione. woot**


	4. Scrimmage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in Chapter 3:**

"_Hands on? Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing." Harry mutters, tucking his wand back into his pocket._

"_Rubbish. Read his books. You'll see all the amazing things he's done." Hermione straightens out her frizzy hair, sighing when it doesn't comply._

"_He says he's done," Ron murmurs receiving snorts of agreement from Harry, Juliette, and Neville._

**Scrimmage**

ooOoo

Walking down the corridor, Juliette brushes her hair back, tying it into a low ponytail to keep it out of her face when flying. The echo of the teams boots click off the corridor, as they make their way towards the pitch.

"I spent de summer devisin' a whole new quidditch program. we're gonna train earlier, 'arder, an' longer!" Oliver says excitedly halting in his tracks on the green where students are seen studying, squinting at the green uniforms up ahead he murmurs, "Waaat de... oi don't believe it!"

Huffing in anger he strides ahead confronting the Slytherin Quidditch team. Crossing the courtyard from the other side are seven boys in green robes, also carrying broomsticks.

At their lead is Marcus Flint, trollish Slytherin Captain, smirking in triumph.

"Uh-oh. I smell trouble," Ron closes moves his pawn, nudging Neville, and Hermione in the leg. Ron, sitting at a table with Hermione, and Neville looks up, sneering at the Slytherin team.

"Clear oyt, flint! oi booked de pitch for Gryffindor the-day," Oliver sneers, stalking towards Flint he halts right in his face, Juliette pushes towards the front.

"Easy, wood. I've got a note," Flint smirks, watching as Wood snatches the parchment from Flint's hand, the trio come up to join the others.

Leaning over Juliette, mutters a spell changing the parchment, "Oi, professor Severus Snape do 'ereby gie de Slytherin team permission ter practice the-day on 'alf av de quidditch field de other 'alf reserved for Gryffindor, owin' ter de nade ter train their new seeker. You've got a new seeker?" Wood asks, "Who?"

Blinking in confusion, Flint reaches out to snatch the paper from Wood's hand, "I could have sworn it said…" Shaking his head, he off handily mutters, "Malfoy."

"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year..." Malfoy sneers, proudly displaying his broom.

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand Ones," Ron gasps staring wistfully at the broom.

"A generous gift from Draco's father," glancing up Flint locks eyes with Juliette, sneering in her direction he grips his broom tightly to advancing forward, Juliette steps up sneering up at his face.

"That's right, Weasley…" Draco smirks stepping forward.

"I can work with that," Juliette interrupts Malfoy's rant, arching her eyebrow in his direction in an arrogant manner to make him stop, stepping forward she stands glancing up at Flint, her eyes glinting with a challenging air to see if he backs out. Nodding his head in a gruff manner he makes his way towards the field.

Feeling an arm on her shoulder, she shakes Oliver off, "Split the field." Turning she marches towards the pitch following Flint, taking off on her broom she hovers in the air.

Shrugging Wood follows in her direction, meeting her up in the air, the two of them seen bickering back and forth but Wood halting in his words when she silences him with her final statement.

Watching as the two houses split sides on the Quidditch pitch Wood starts calling out plays, "Wait!" Juliette shouts, "Hermione can you put up a wall in between the pitch preferably a silencing spell oh and a mirror barrier so they won't see the moves.

Nodding her head in confirmation she murmurs a spell, the teams watch as it divides evenly on the field the sounds confined into each barrier so the plays aren't over heard a mirror appearing as well.

Smiling, Wood opens his mouth, "The-day we are gonna split up into different sections dependin' on your position in de game. Beaters," he pauses staring at Fred and George, "are gonna practice de _Bludger Backbeat,_ and _Dobblebeater Defense._ Carson Williamson, Vanessa Dietrich, Ethan Avery, and Alicia Spinnet, yer al' 'ill go wi' de twins an' they 'ill teach yer dohs moves."

Turning to face the chasers he grins, "Chasers the-day yer al' 'ill work on _Hawkshead Attacking Formation, Woollongong Shimmy, Reverse Pass, Parkin's Pincer_ and _Porskoff Ploy_. Juliette, Katie, and Angelina 'ill teach yer dohs moves. Makayla Abbie, Faye Gour, Jay Reed an' Nathan Holmberg go wi' dem on de far right."

Tossing the Quaffle to Angelina they take off, "Keepers, we 'ill work on _Double Eight Loop, _an' _Starfish an' Stick._ Hugo Damgaard an' Samantha Stanley cum wi' me we 'ill be near de goals." Conjuring another Quaffle he holds it on his hip.

"Juliette!" Oliver yells, "Cum 'ere." Blinking owlishly at him she excuses herself from the chasers flying towards Oliver. "Yes?"

"Yer 'ill be 'elpin' Harry personally wi' de seeker moves, _Wronski Feint_ an' _Plumpton Pass._ al' roi?"

Seeing her nod he turns to fly towards the goal, remembering something he turns, "Oh and work on _Sloth Grip Roll and Translyvanian Tackle_ got it?" Smiling when the team shakes their head, "Alright!"

Jerking her head she turns towards Harry, "Okay we are going to start with _Wronski Feint_ without the Snitch." Smiling when she see's Harry tuck the snitch away.

"Okay, the _Wronski Feint _is where you hurtle towards the ground pretending to have seen the Snitch far below, then you pull out of the dive just before hitting the pitch. Intended to make the opposing Seeker copy him and Crash."

She smirks, "So we will be practicing dives! Easy enough?"

"If you say so..." Harry mutters.

"We can make it a game… see how low we can go before we pull out. Kind of like that, muggle came Chicken, where you run at each other waiting for someone to pull out before you smack into each other. But our opponent will be the ground, which unfortunately won't move," she chuckles seeing the wary expression on Harry's face.

Flying higher, Juliette encourages Harry to follow, a shout of _Harry you can do it!_ Comes from the stands where Hermione is, smiling when she notices the blush on her face. "Another way to look at it, would be if someone you love, was falling and you had to save her." She coughs indicating towards Hermione, as Harry attempts to deny it.

Taking off she flies towards the ground pulling out at the last twelve inches flying straight up towards Harry. "Go on." Smiling she watches as Harry flies down, Juliette at his side, Harry's eyes widen, realizing her intent he grins flying faster towards the ground, pulling out at two feet.

"Nice, keep practicing," releasing the snitch Juliette waits for it to go some distance before she shoots off after it catching it immediately before she releases it again casually playing chase with the snitch.

"I think that's enough!" She hears Harry shout, making a come here motion with her hand, Harry flies towards her taking a breath she starts, "_Plumpton Pass, _a seemingly careless swerve that scoops the Snitch up one's sleeve. Basically a lazy move."

Pointing towards the snitch, "Go ahead and try it." Harry nods chasing the snitch for a while before catching it in his sleeve, laughing when he feels it bumping against his skin.

Chuckling to herself, she flies up by him, "no need to practice that anymore, honestly I wouldn't consider it a move."

Shrugging she hands him the snitch, "Have fun."

Beaming she takes off heading towards the Chasers.

An hour into the practice the team scrimmages against each other, Oliver shouting instructions from his broom.

Fred smacks the beater, watching as it passes through the barrier, wearing a shocked expression the team hears a girlish scream, the barrier disappearing from sight.

Watching as Draco Malfoy clings onto his broom by the handle dangling dangerously above the pitch, the Gryffindor team burst out laughing as the Slytherin Heir swings his leg over to catch his balance.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Malfoy scowls, watching the exchange between Fred and George as he high fives his brother.

Flint sneers, flying towards the Gryffindor team, Juliette blocking him, "Move." He gruffly says, attempting to get past. Shaking her head, she arches her eyebrow staring him down.

"Scrimmage!" they both shout, glaring each other down. "The winner gets to practice twice in a row on the Quidditch pitch next week." Juliette confirms, sticking out her hand to shake his.

"Done!" Flint responds grinning maliciously at her.

Flying back towards the team he tells them about their deal, the team gets in position.

Juliette scowls, turning back towards the team, "Yer sure aboyt dis," she hears Wood as he sits besides her. "Definitely, we need to put them in their place." She scowls, "Gran' so yer 'eard 'er! git in ter position!"

"Ethan we are gonna nade yer ter throw de quaffle," taking the affirmative he stands on the ground.

"Five points determines the winner, no cheating," Ethan purposely directs his glare towards the Slytherin's.

Forty minutes into the game, the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's are on there last round, each team at four points. Wiping sweat from her forehead Juliette grins, glancing around the field towards the other players, there expressions focused on the game.

Hearing the whoosh of a bludger near by Juliette does a barrel roll dodging the offending object Nickoali sent her way, flying after Patrixk Drechsler for the Quaffle.

Noticing that Marcus and Adrian are on her tail both on either side of her, she urges her broom faster leaving him in the dust, disappearing from sight Patrick notices that he isn't being followed anymore.

Turning his head back around too see Juliette fly by snatching the Quaffle from his hand she passes it towards Katie watching as she makes a goal.

Lifting her hands in success she cheers, feeling a pair of silver eyes on her, Juliette turns her head to see Draco staring curiously at her.

Beaming at his stony expression, she flies towards the ground to congratulate her team in their success, receiving a high five from Fred and George.

"Wicked job!" She smiles, pulling a piece of grass from her hair, lifting a hand to smack Woods palm she hears a vacant shout _WATCH OUT!_

She turns to see Flint holding a bat in his hand, grinning evilly as the bludger aims straight towards Juliette. Widening her eyes, she whips out her wand, yelling "_DISPLODO,"_ watching as the bludger explodes right before her eyes.

Arching an eyebrow the smoke clears and she notices the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams with their wands drawn out pointing at each other.

Harry at the front his wand quivering from his anger, she steps forward placing a hand on his shoulder, "Not worth it." She shakes her head forcing Harry to walk past the Slytherin's towards the castle.

A prickling sensation starts at the back of her neck, she turns to see Adrian pointing his wand towards Harry, "_DOLOR,"_ pushing Harry out of the way it hits Juliette in the back, forcing her body on the ground as she grunts in pain.

Harry's green eyes darken as he turn's, "_EXURERE," _watching in satisfaction as Marcus's broom goes up in flames. Smirking he turns helping Juliette up, the rest of the team heading towards the castle.

Unbeknown to them a pair of liquid black pools watch from afar his brow marred in a frown as the interaction the teams have. Walking away his office, Snape's cape flares out from his body as he strides towards the front gate, to intercept the teams.

**: © 2011 Sophie Fawn**

A/N:

**I love harry potter! 3**


	5. Remora

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in Chapter 4:**

_Harry's green eyes darken as he turn's, "EXURERE," watching in satisfaction as Marcus's broom goes up in flames. Smirking he turns helping Juliette up, the rest of the team heading towards the castle._

_Unbeknown to them a pair of liquid black pools watch from afar his brow marred in a frown as the interaction the teams have. Walking away his office, Snape's cape flares out from his body as he strides towards the front gate, to intercept the teams._

**Remora**

Pictures line the walls of Lockhart's office, each smiling at the handsome wizard as he looks back beaming in delight. He continues signing each picture of him before he passes the stack towards Harry who is addressing the envelopes.

"Harry, Harry, Harry... Can you possibly imagine a better way to serve detention than by helping me answer my fan mail?" He beams, continuing his signature waiting for a response from the boy; the only response he receives is a forces smile.

"Fame's a fickle friend, Harry. Celebrity is as celebrity does. Remember that." Lockhart finishes, admiring his signature and photo he places it on to the growing stack.

Harry nods, glancing gloomily at the towering stack of envelopes that remain. Dipping his quill, he starts to write, when a nerve-racking voice speaks, _"Come... come to me..."_

Staring with wide eyes he turns to look at Lockhart, "What?", pausing in his action to stare curiously at the Professor.

"I was saying, six solid months at the top of the bestseller list! Broke all records!" Lockhart smiles; finishing his stack of photos, he leans on his elbows staring wistfully into the room.

"No... Not you, that... voice," Harry frowns his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, surely he must have heard that voice.

"Voice?" Lockhart snaps out of his daydream glancing warily at Harry, he arches an eyebrow at the confused boy.

"That... voice. Didn't you hear it?" Harry argues determined to have the Professor agree that he had heard it also.

"What are you talking about, Harry? I think we're getting a bit drowsy. Great Scott - and no wonder - look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! Dinner's nearly done! If you hurry you might make pudding. Spooky how the time flies when one's having fun!" He cheerfully grins getting up from his seat to taking the addressed envelopes heading towards the Owlery.

"Yeah...Spooky." Harry mumbles looking warily around the room, shrugging he heads out of the class, jumping when a figure appears from the dark wearing an amused expression.

"You okay?" Juliette questions, looping her arm with Harry, receiving a nod she continues, "How was detention?"

"I would rather have cleaned out Snape's cauldrons then sit with Lockhart any day," Harry chortled, earning a laugh from Juliette.

"I think I would have to agree with you on that Harry." Smiling she babbles on about random subjects noticing the distant look in his eyes, feeling a chill sweep by her neck she shudders.

She notices that Harry starts to walk quickly through the lengthening shadows of the empty corridor, Juliette running behind him, "_HARRY!"_ Huffing she jogs to keep up running into the back of him when he halts.

"_Blood... I smell blood..."_

Falling to the ground Harry stares panicked at Juliette looking around for the source of the voice. "Do you hear that?" He asks, noticing a frown appear on her face he quickly stands up trailing his hands along the wall.

"_Let me rip you... let me kill you..."_

Walking slowly then quickening his pace to a jog as if following something, moving faster and faster, rounding the corner and coming face to face with Ron, Hermione and Neville. Knocking them to the ground, Juliette is bent over holding her stomach as she breaths, "Harry."

"_Bloody Hell," _Ron scowls, staring curiously up at Harry. Neville helps Hermione up; Juliette pulls Ron to his feet.

"Did you hear it?" Harry inquires quickly making his way down the hall. Juliette feels Hermione looking at her and she shrugs, following Harry down the hall.

"Hear what?" Ron asks, rubbing his arse from when he fell,

"That... voice."

Hermione scrunches her face, "Voice? What voice?"

Staring around warily Harry speaks, "I heard it first in Lockhart's office and then again, just..." pausing he hears "_Kill... Time to kill…"_

Stiffening in his posture the four stare at him curiously, "it's moving. I think it's going

To... kill."

Harry turns to face Juliette noticing the wary expression on his face, turning he runs off. The four exchange glances following in his steps, Harry dashes madly, taking the steps three at a time. He makes the landing, rushes through the archway, and sleds to a stop, listening: _Nothing._ Hearing footsteps behind him, he notices the ripples in the floor, staring curiously he see's water oozing over the stone floor surrounding his shoes.

Tilting his head he sees's his reflection looking back at him with an expression of confusion, peering at the words in the water.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione huffs, wearing a worried expression on her face, she steps forward when she see's Harry point towards the words on the wall that he saw reflected in the water. _THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED ENEMIES OF THE HEIR... BEWARE._

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened...?" Neville questions, as he looks at Juliette for an answer.

"Shrugging, she turns stepping forward to swipe at the red on the wall, lifting it to her finger, "Paint," she murmurs, glancing around to see something hanging from the lamp.

"What's that? Hanging underneath?" Ron asks, staring at the furry creature dangling by its tail.

"Mrs. Norris!" Juliette whispers stepping closer to caress the cat in pity.

"That's Filch's cat. Mrs. Norris." Harry responds staring at it with a mournful expression.

The cat hangs stiffly by her tail from a torch bracket, eyes open and blank. Harry's eyes shift to the adjacent window near the topmost pane, spiders scuttle up a silvery thread, fight to get through a crack in the glass.

"Look at that. Have you ever seen spiders act like that? Ron...?" Hermione states curiously stepping forward to see where exactly they are going.

Ron backs up bumping into Juliette, flinching he says, "I... don't... like... spiders."

"Would have to agree with you on that mate," Neville replies stepping behind Juliette. She smirks, walking over to pick up one, she holds it in her hand watching as it stares curiously back at her it crawls over her fingers attempting to escape, placing it back on the window seal she watches it crawl out the window disappearing from site.

Hearing a chirp, Juliette glances down to see Jinx staring curiously up at her. Squatting she picks him up, earning a delighted purr from him when she starts to stroke his fur.

"Been wondering where you have been," she coos, passing him off to Neville, "keep him company," she whispers to Jinx, watching as Neville calms down from the cats presence.

**: © 2011 Sophie Fawn**

A/N:

**Neville 3**


	6. Discovered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in Chapter 5:**

"_Would have to agree with you on that mate," Neville replies stepping behind Juliette. She smirks, walking over to pick up one, she holds it in her hand watching as it stares curiously back at her it crawls over her fingers attempting to escape, placing it back on the window seal she watches it crawl out the window disappearing from site._

_Hearing a chirp, Juliette glances down to see Jinx staring curiously up at her. Squatting she picks him up, earning a delighted purr from him when she starts to stroke his fur. _

"_Been wondering where you have been," she coos, passing him off to Neville, "keep him company," she whispers to Jinx, watching as Neville calms down from the cats presence._

**Discovered**

Studying the cat curiously, she lifts her wand hovering above the petrified cat, the wand giving off a blue hue as she follows it down the cat's spine.

"Interesting," Juliette whispers her eyes wide, turning when she hears the footfalls of a crowd as they make their way down the stairwell, voices becoming louder when they approach.

Biting her lip, Hermione steps closer to Harry slipping her hand into his giving him a reassuring squeeze, taking in the accusing stare of the crowd as they survey the scene, the five students frozen in front of the wall.

Silence creeps into the hall when a student steps forward, rolling her eyes to herself; _this is going to be good…_.

Pansy Parkinson steps forward, an unappealing smirk makes its way upon her pug like face, "Enemies of the heir, beware!" She drawls, the vindictive tone ruined by her nasally voice, her noise pinched up in an unattractive manner. Pansy's eyes surveys the students until she lands on Hermione.

"You'll be next, _Mudbloods!"_ she spits, her eyes dancing with glee as her and Millicent laugh.

Whipping out her wand, Juliette aims it at Pansy's head, her eyes boring holes in the frightened expression on the Slytherin's face. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she glances over to see Hermione shaking her head.

Huffing with indignation, she reluctantly lowers her wand, growling when she see's the satisfied smirk on Pansy's face.

"OW!" Her expression quickly changing to pain, as she screams holding her foot; Noticing a slight movement Juliette see's Blaise, move back smirking.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Blaise looks up locking eyes with Juliette, the two exchange smiles with each other, unaware of a certain blonde surveying the subtle exchange between them.

"Out of my way!" a scratching voice yells, pushing the students aside, "What's going on here? Go on now! Make way..." Filch pauses staring at the graffiti marring the walls,

His gaze landing on Harry, "Potter, what are you…" a furry creature catches Filch's eyes as he moves forward pushing Harry out of his way, gasping to himself, Filch lifts his hand towards the cat, "Mrs. Norris!"

Rounding on Harry he opens his mouth, "You! You've murdered my cat!" He accuses taking a menacing step towards Harry.

"No. it wasn't like that, we.."

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Filch advances on Harry his arms stretched out.

"ARGUS!" Dumbledore marches forward, trailed by a phalanx of teachers.

Taking in his distracted state, Juliette precariously steps in between Filch and Harry. A grateful smile sent her way by Hermione, Juliette winks facing towards Dumbledore.

Studying her grand-pères face, Juliette notices how it darkens, as he reads the message.

"Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." He announces in a strong voice, "Everyone except you pentad." He raises an eyebrow, noticing his grand daughter standing in the puddle of water before the wall.

"_Ravenclaws follow me,"_ is heard in the background as the students leave.

As the corridor empties, Dumbledore steps to the wall and, with extreme gentleness, removes Mrs. Norris. Carefully placing the petrified cat into Madam Pompfrey's arms, he turns towards the students.

Proceeding to open his mouth to reassure Filch, Lockhart jumps in, "It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture. Encountered it myself once, in Ouagadougou. The full story's in my autobiography..."

Hearing a cough, Juliette leans towards the right, smirking when she see's Severus attempting to cover a laugh.

Barely suppressing a smirk himself, Dumbledore continues as if he wasn't interrupted, "She's not dead, Argus. She's been _petrified._"

"Precisely! So unlucky I wasn't there. I know the very countercurse,"

"That's unlikely," Ron mutters under his breath, earning a round of chuckles from the group, 

"That could have spared her.." Lockhart finishes, looking around for the culprit who has insulted his intelligence.

"But how she's been Petrified... I cannot say." Dumbledore finishes, his eyes twinkling with mirth, however hiding it from Filch.

Juliette shakes her head, putting her wand away; she glances up to see a finger in her face.

"Ask him! It's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall!" Filch mutters furiously as he turns to face... Juliette surprised. His brows furrowing, Filch lowers his finger, leaning over to glance behind her in order to see Harry.

Harry waves sheepishly from behind Juliette.

Arching an eyebrow at Filch, Juliette opens her mouth to defend Harry, "I beg your pardon, but we were waiting for Harry to return from his detention." She admonishes placing her hands on her hip in a motherly fashion staring down Filch.

His eyes snap towards Juliette, they stare at each other before a cough interrupts their competition.

"If I might, I witnessed the four of them in the Great Hall eating dinner, and if I recall Potter was serving a detention at that time?" He raises an eyebrow daring Filch to question him.

Harry and the others blink. Juliette smirks at her "Uncle" receiving a wink from him.

Clasping his hands together, "Well we can clearly see that Harry had nothing to do with it." Dumbledore finishes.

"My cat has been Petrified! I want to see some punishment!" Filch demands his fist shaking in anger.

Raising his hand in a calming manner towards Filch, he opens his mouth, "We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When they have matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. In the meantime, I advise caution… to all." He finishes his gaze landing on the cinque, turning he proceeds towards his office, the teachers in tow.

Snapping Harry out of his thoughts, Hermione tugs on his arm pulling him towards their dormitory. Carefully approaching the stairs Hermione voices her thoughts, "It's a bit strange isn't it?"

Harry furrows his brow, "Strange?"

Neville, Ron, and Juliette curiously staring at Hermione.

"You hear this voice, a voice only you can hear and then Mrs. Norris turns up Petrified. It's just strange."

"Do you think I should have told them? Dumbledore and the others, I mean?" He replies glancing at the others in the group.

"Are you mad!" Ron half whispers half shouts, "No, Harry. Even in the wizarding

world, hearing voices isn't a good sign." Hermione finishes; Harry taking in the nods of agreement from everyone minus Juliette, he notices her discreetly avoiding his gaze, a voice interrupts his train of thought.

"She's right you know." A portrait exclaims, nodding at Harry, his eye's wide with conviction the portrait watches as the others continue to ascend the stairs.

ooOoo

"Could I have your attention please?" McGonagall stands before the class resting on the desk in front of each student is a different animal.

"Right, today we will be transforming animals into water goblets." Noticing a movement out the side of her gaze, Juliette watches as Draco prods his bird, only to receive a peck on his finger he slips it into his mouth scowling at the animal.

Giggling she catches his attention locking her gaze with him, watching as a blush appears on his face he turns his gaze towards the front. Smirking, she notices Blaise chortling beside's him.

Biting her lip, Juliette snatches Neville's hand back before he pokes the bird, shaking her head; she tilts it towards Draco, watching as a sheepish grin graces Neville's face. Mouthing _thanks_ in her direction.

Nodding she returns her attention to the front, watching as aunt Minnie demonstrates, "Like so. One, two, three. _Vera Verto."_

She taps the bird in front of her, three times, with the tip of her wand. It transfigures into a beautiful crystal water goblet. Gasps are heard around the room as the class chats excitedly about their task.

Coming out from behind her desk, McGonagall approaches the table in front surveying the class, "Now, who would like to go first..." locking eyes with Ron, "Mr. Weasley?"

She questions, arching an eyebrow at him, Ron nods, clearing his throat noisily. Tapping his wand, he mutters under his breath, _one, two, three, _"_Vera Verto."_

Smacking the rat on the head, Scabbers turns into a goblet with a tail. Juliette hides her smirk behind her hand; a chuckle escapes Harry's mouth as he receives a glare from Ron.

Frowning, "Try again Mr. Weasley," McGongall admonishes moving her gaze around the room.

Feeling a small tap on her leg, Juliette looks down to see a pair of green eyes staring at her, arching an eyebrow she pulls Jinx up onto her lap. Watching as he snaps his head towards the front at the rat, his mouth pulling back to hiss, she quickly covers his mouth, shaking her head no.

Furrowing his brow, Jinx's shoulders slouch as he lays down impatiently waiting for the time when he can take out the rat, his tail flicking against the table.

Directing his attention towards Neville's African Grey staring curiously at him from their desk, Jinx reaches his paw out to swat the bird, "Stupid cat, Stupid cat." The bird calls out, bringing attention to Juliette's table, Neville blushes under the scrutiny.

Pinning back his ears, Jinx gets ready to leap on the bird, "_Vera Verto," _Juliette whispers watching as Jinx is turned into a gold goblet adorned with jewels on the table. The bird squawking with indignation, he steps back, tilting it's head curiously at the goblet, proceeding to peck it with its beak.

Smirking, she looks up to see the class gaping at her, shrugging, she points at the African Grey, "saving the bird."

Glancing towards Aunt Minnie, Juliette see's her wearing a proud smile, "very good Miss. Fortescue, five points to Gryffindor."

"Go on now, practice the spell _Vera Verto_." Minerva announces, watching as the class chatters excitedly there wands being brandished about.

"You might want to change your bird Neville, I am going to change Jinx back." Juliette calmly states pointing her wand towards her cat, "Not unless you want blood on your desk."

Eyes widening Neville nods, brandishing his wand at the bird, "_Vera Verto!"_ He calls, at the same time Juliette whispers, "_regredi"_ Jinx appearing as the bird changes quickly into a glass goblet on the first try.

"Brilliant job Neville," Juliette congratulates, beaming at him, Jinx confusedly staring around for the bird, shaking his head he turns to glare at Juliette.

"Sorry. Couldn't let an innocent bird die at your hands," she admonishes watching as he leaps from the desk bolting from the room.

Glancing over Juliette see's Hermione instructing Harry on how to hold his wand, watching as he succeeds, Harry leans over hugging Hermione, a blush appearing on her face, her gaze locking with Juliette's.

Smirking to herself, Juliette feels a presence at her desk, "Try making a tea set Miss. Fortescue, since it seems one goblet it easy enough. You too Mr. Longbottom," Minerva winks continuing her walk around the class room.

Exchanging smiles, Neville and Juliette stand up to get more birds to practice on, Juliette reaches into the cage, pulling out five Cedar Waxwings seated comfortably on her arm.

Smiling she closes the cage, cooing at the birds gently petting their heads as she makes her way back towards her desk.

Glancing over to see Neville with five Black-Capped Chickadee's, the birds sitting comfortably on his wrist, setting her birds down, Juliette reaches over to pet one of his.

"They are cute!" She coos, picking one up to nuzzle it. Nodding in agreement Neville asks, "Your's are Cedar Waxwings correct?"

Smiling Juliette nods, "Beautiful color they are," he comments watching as one of the birds hop over onto his arm staring curiously at him.

Gently lifting a shaky hand he strokes the bird earning a chirp from it, smiling he places the rest onto the table, "so what are you going to make?" He ask's placing the bird back in front of Juliette.

Placing a finger to her lips, "Hmm… I want to do a china tea set with blue floral prints." She beams, "How about you?"

"Maybe something simple, what do you think about red?" Neville asks securitizing his birds, "Maybe black because of their color."

"Sound excellent to me." Juliette turns her attention towards the birds, glancing up to see that Harry, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco, has advanced onto the next level, making tea sets as well.

Pansy's bird flapping angrily at the girl, Juliette notices Ron sitting by Dean, as he tries again succeeding in changing his rat into a goblet.

Neville leans over, "Would not want to drink out of that." He mutters, earning a giggle from Juliette, "Definitely."

Lifting her wand, she notices Hermione raising her hand.

McGonagall sees Hermione's raised hand, the five birds hopping impatiently on her desk.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" She raises an eyebrow curiously at the bright student.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" She questions, an eerie silence falls over the class.

Taking a deep breath she sighs knowing that this topic cannot be avoided, "Very all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not." She glances around the room at the undivided attention, _if only they paid this much attention in class._ Shaking her head to herself, she notices a smirk on Juliette's face.

"Three glasses who?" Ron mutters to Dean.

Minerva turning to nod her head at him, "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods." Glancing over, Juliette see's Pansy's face wearing a confident sneer as she stares at Hermione, "Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns," Hermione responds, earning a look from McGonagall that she is correct.

"Yes. Naturally, the school has been searched many times for such a chamber. It has never been found." She finishes, surveying the solemn expressions on her students face.

"Professor, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" Hermione questions, her brow furrowed.

"The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home... to a monster."

Reaching her hand underneath the table, Juliette discreetly holds Neville's hand to calm him down. Hermione frowns as she studies the desk with a vacant expression processing the information she has received. Ron swivels around glancing at Malfoy, with a wary expression on his face, watching as Draco merely raises an eyebrow at him.

Dismissing the class, Juliette pulls Neville up making her way out of the room, waiting patiently for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Chatting idly with Neville, Juliette keeps up her conversation as she joins the trio.

"D'you think it's true? D'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asks, his brow furrowed.

"Yes. Couldn't you tell: McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are," Hermione whispers back.

"But if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it's really been opened, that means..." Harry conveys his thoughts, noticing Juliette and Neville listening curiously to their discussion.

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?" Hermione replies.

"Let's think. Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum." Ron answers

waspishly glancing ahead at malfoy.

"Half of the Slytherin population." Neville chimes in receiving a disapproving look from Juliette. "10%?"

Rolling her eyes she loops her arm with Neville turning to face Ron, "If you're talking about him…," Juliette say's eyeing Ron skeptically.

"Of course! You heard him: 'You'll be next, Mudbloods'!" Juliette reaches over to smack him across the head.

"We heard him. But Malfoy? The Heir of Slytherin?" Hermione questions.

"Maybe Ron's right, you guys. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries." Harry points out casually looping his arm with Hermione watching as a faint blush appear on her face.

"Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe we could trick them into telling..." Ron grins, smirking at the three ahead.

"No. Even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way. Mind you, it would be difficult." Juliette locks gazes with Hermione, shaking her head. "Not to mention we'd be breaking about fifty school rules. And it would be dangerous. Very dangerous."

"When do we start?" Ron questions clasping his hands together, a smirk comparable to Malfoy's on his face.

"Ugh," Juliette walks ahead with Neville, "Count me out, I am positive it's not him and you will be wasting your time with that potion, besides it takes a month to brew."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry questions, peering suspiciously at her.

Scoffing she replies, " Just because they are a family who has been in Slytherin does not make them the 'Heir of Slytherin,' besides have you considered the other long lines of purebloods in that house. Nott's, Parkinson's, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Bulstrode, Black, Guant, Rosier, Lestrange, Greengrass, and Blishwick? You might as well pull a hair from them too!"

She huffs, placing her hands on her hips turning around to face them. "Now Veritaserum, it's guaranteed honest answers."

Turning she trudges ahead, Neville left in her wake facing them, " She does have a point," he shrugs sheepishly as he calls out for her to wait up, running ahead.

Exchanging glances, "well it couldn't hurt to try," Ron adds shrugging.

**: © 2011 Sophie Fawn**

A/N:

**Harry 3**


	7. Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in Chapter 6:**

_She huffs, placing her hands on her hips turning around to face them. "Now Veritaserum, it's guaranteed honest answers."_

_Turning she trudges ahead, Neville left in her wake facing them, " She does have a point," he shrugs sheepishly as he calls out for her to wait up, running ahead._

_Exchanging glances, "well it couldn't hurt to try," Ron adds shrugging._

**Quidditch**

Waiting behind the door the wood quakes with the weight of the crowd lingering above. Muffled cheers can be heard through the gate, shifting his weight, Harry adjust the neckline on his uniform glancing over to see Juliette staring wistfully beyond the door her full weight supported by the broom.

Quiet conversation surrounds Harry as he hears Fred and George discussing different beater methods to take down the Slytherin's.

Feeling a tap upon his shoulder, Harry turns around to see Mr. Fortescue grinning mischievously at Harry, gently placing a finger to his lips he points towards Juliette.

Stepping forward Richard pulls on Juliette's hair, "Hi papa." She smirks, turning around to see her father wearing a gobsmacked expression. Lifting her hand she closes his jaw, giggling to herself as he snaps out of it, "Your good." He comments pulling her into a hug.

"I did not know you were going to be attending." She slaps his arm for good measure, reprimanding him.

"Well about that, I happened to be in the Ministry talking with Arthur.

_We were looking over the Ministries recent deliveries incoming and outgoing. When Arthur pointed out a rather large order, that had been delivered to the Ministry, not pertaining to any of the departments. I noticed where the tracking number came from and the words Nim. 2000 Brooms."_

_A rather distinct drawl comes from the hallway, low and behold the DEVIL himself, Lucius Malfoy." _He grins, wearing identical expressions as the team.

His facial expression changing, turning his facial expression into a pompous scowl he straightens his spine,_ "Have you heard?" 'he drawls, "Draco has made the team."_

'_Well the Weasley boys have been on the team since first year.' I reply and so has Jules.'_

_Taking delight in his wavering scowl, I feel a hard nudge in my ribs from Arthur, "Congratulations Malfoy," Arthur proceeds to say._

_A satisfied smirk graces Lucius features from having his ego inflated once again, "Thank you Weasley," he nods, he notices that I roll my eyes, "At least someone here has manners," Lucius scowls in my direction._

"_Yeah, yeah hear that from Alaina everyday, don't need a second wife Malfoy. Besides your not my type anyways." I reply eyeballing him in disgust. Noticing as his face flushes red, Malfoy leaves Arthurs office stalking down the hall. "MOVE!"_

_He growls at the Aurors on the floor, I take the opportunity to lean out the door, "Look who doesn't have manners now!" I yell watching with humor as Lucius flips me off, snapping a quick photo that I planned on sending to his wife, and still do. "Narcissa won't like this one bit," I grin. _

"Your father Arthur," he directs towards the twins, "had a facial expression of shock that was simply priceless, so I snapped a photo of him too." He chuckles pulling out the photo too show the twins.

Gripping the photo, the boys start to howl with laughter, "Nice!"

"He say's_ 'If you went to Hogwarts I'm positive that you would have been in Slytherin.' _Don't make me laugh_,' I scoff, smacking your dad on the head with the report, _' I didn't buy my daughters way upon the team, she got in on pure talent."

"So here I am, wanting to see the game for myself; knowing that a broom is as good as its rider. It takes talent, teamwork, and coordination not a new instrument. Plus as a bonus I have the privilege to see you and Harry." He grins noticing the blush on Harry's face, he smacks Harry on the back watching as his glasses scoot down on his nose.

Chortling, "well good luck, kick some Slytherin arse! I'm going to go visit some friends, bye sweetheart." He kisses her forehead, sauntering away.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Oliver calls the team to attention, "Focus on the game now, we do need to kick some Slytherin arse if we want to win the House cup!"

Putting their hands forward, the team raises them shouting "Go GRYFFINDOR," mounting their brooms as soon as the door opens.

**Richard POV**

Climbing the rafters towards the Gryffindor stands, they quake from the weight of the students. "That's safe," he drawls, chortling to himself, spotting a familiar form, he makes his way towards the giant.

"Aye Hagrid, long time no see!" He claps a hand on his shoulder shaking his hand.

"ello Richard, how ar' yeh doin'? I'm glad yeh could make it! This is goin' to be one hell o' a game." He laughs slapping a hand on his back; Richard stumbles a little under the weight. Chortling to himself, Hagrid's attention briefly distracted as the Slytherin team shoots by.

"Gallopin' Gorgons! Slytherin's flyin' like they got dragon fire in their brooms..."

"Senior Malfoy, had a part in that." Richard explains crossing his arms, "Sent them to the Ministry, had fun dealing with that."

Turning his gaze towards his left, he notices a small brown-eyed boy standing next to Arthur's kid. Taking in his stature, he notices that he stands with a self-conscience posture, his hands gripping the rail tightly as he watches the players getting ready for the game to begin. A Herbology book placed on the bench. _Neville Longbottom._

Grinning, Richard leans over to tap him on the shoulder, " Your friends with my daughter Jules, right?" He asks, taking in the curious expression on Neville's face.

"Y-yes sir." He replies shooting out his hand, "Neville Longbottom, sir and you are?" He inquires, putting on a faux confident expression.

Eyeballing him Richard, grips his hand, " Richard Fortescue, Jules father. You have grown up quite a bit since I last saw you, your parents would be proud." He smiles, taking in Neville's shocked expression, a small grin making its way upon his face.

"Thank you sir."

"Eh call me Richard, sir makes me sound old like Lucius," he grimaces making a face.

A snort comes from Ron Weasley, as he pulls the binoculars down, "Hello Ron how are you?" He smiles shaking the boys hand.

"Been better Mr. Fortescue," he replies glaring holes at the Slytherin team.

"Ah, yes their Nimbus 2000, spectacular broom, however the broom is as good as it's player. Seeing as Slytherin is awful, now they have the privilege to be extraordinarily awful!"

He grins, earning a smirk from Ron.

"ALL RIGHT WELCOME TO ANOTHER GAME OF QUIDDITCH!" Lee pauses, over the roar of the crowd, "TODAY WE HAVE A MATCH BETWEEN GRYFFINDOR!" He announces with excitement, the students from the other houses going wild, "AND ….Slytherin… OW!" A sound of boo's fill the stadium.

Lee scowls staring at McGonagall, noticing a rolled newspaper in her hand, Richard chuckles, "Always the stickler." Hagrid grins his way, turning back towards Lee.

"CAPTAIN OLLIE!" Oliver scowls over in Lee's direction a smirk on the announcer's face. "CHASERS THE THREE LOVELY LADIES KATIE, JULIETTE, AND ANGELINA!" Lee comments, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, "BEATERS FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY," The crowd laughs as the twin's lift there arms in the air, clasping them together they shake them in triumph. "AND SEEKER HARRY POTTER!" Richard watches as a nervous expression crosses Harry's face.

"NOW FOR THE _CHEATING_…" earning a hard smack across his back Lee, hunches down saying in a monotone voice into the microphone, "Slytherin."

"Captain Marcus Flint also a chaser, Chaser Adrian Pucey and Patrick Dreschler. Beaters Nickolai Wanrooij and Ben Morley. Keepers Miles Bletchley and Seeker Draco Malfoy." He drawls, earning a smack, "STOP HITTING ME WOMAN!" He shouts turning to see Hermione staring innocently at his face.

Hearing a chuckle, Richard looks down to see Neville and Ron grinning from ear to ear.

"THE PLAYERS TAKE THEIR POSITIONS AS MADAM HOOCH STEPS ONTO THE FIELD TO BEGIN THE GAME!" Lee yells excitedly the microphone letting of a high pitch noise, "LEE!" the Professors screech in the booth, "bunch of fun-suckers today..." he mopes.

"Now, I want an appropriate game… from the lot of you. Last time was a nightmare." She scowls between the players.

Noticing a smirk passing among the players, they glare at each other.

"The Bludgers are up. Followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game. The Quaffle is released and the game begins! Juliette Fortescue scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!"

Cheering Richard makes his way towards the Professors box to sit by Severus.

Arriving he settles down by Severus, "Hey Severus," Richard shakes his hand, "How are you doing?"

Severus surveys him through speculating eyes, "Fine," he carefully drawls, examining Richard's suspicious expression.

"I got something for Narcissa, do you think she will like it?" He asks a little loud, nudging Severus in the side when Lucius ear turns their way.

Peering curiously at Richard, he takes the photo from his hand; a surprised snort makes its way out of Severus's mouth as he laughs at the image.

Curious Lucius turns around too see Richard and Severus holding their stomachs as they laugh at the photo, Severus's eyes wiping away the tears of mirth.

Richard smirks, turning the photo around showing Lucius the image of him storming down the hall, flicking off Richard as he makes his way towards the lift, he holds his bird till it closes. Watching with satisfaction as the color drains from his face, before it becomes flushed with anger, "I think she will," Richard laughs, passing it between his hands before it vanishes.

ooOoo

"Angelina Johnson makes a score for Gryffindor! One-thirty Gryffindor, one- twenty Slytherin!" Lee shouts leaning over the pitch.

Harry circles high above the pitch, searching for the Golden Snitch. Sitting on his broom he observes the game form above. A swoosh from his right causes Harry to snap his neck towards the intruder.

"All right there, Scarhead?" Malfoy sneers.

"Aww didn't know you cared pita," Harry chuckles nodding towards Malfoy's head, " looks like the pink is fading, keep washing it I'm sure it will rinse it out!" He smirks knowing that Juliette's jerk bomb does not clean easily, watching with satisfaction as a blush appears on Malfoy's face.

Scowling fiercely Draco opens his mouth to retort, behind Malfoy a bludger comes into site streaking towards Harry.

"HARRY! WATCH OUT!" George yells, Harry wheels and at the last possible moment, slips the whistling bludger. CRACK! George swoops down and bats it away.

Juliette hears the commotion, tossing the Quaffle to Katie, turning to see that the bludger turns, streaks right back at him. Shocked Harry jets off, dodging the rogue bludger.

_Stands:_

"Blimey, Harry's got 'imself a Rogue Bludger!" Hagrid cries glancing through the binoculars.

"Rogue Bludger?" Ron asks.

"Look fer yerself! It's bin' tampered with!" Hagrid cries indigently.

Taking the binoculars from Hagrid, Ron spots the demented ball chasing Harry across the pitch.

_Pitch:_

Out on the field Juliette snatches Fred's beater bat trailing after Harry, George hot on her tail. Harry jolts lightly at the sudden company, "It's just us!" George yells swinging his club at the bludger.

"YOU THINKING WHAT I'M THINKING?" George yells at Juliette.

"ALREADY AHEAD OF YOU," she pulls back her arm aiming the bludger towards Marcus Flint.

"HARRY WE GOT YOUR BACK JUST LOOK FOR THE SNITCH!" They yell, smirking at each other, "JINX!" 

"GUYS NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR GAMES!" Harry yells.

"WELL TECHINIC…." George yells back.

"SHUT IT!" Harry screams, " HANG ON!" he executes a series of zigs, zags, loops and rolls, trying to shake the bludger, but the bludger is relentless.

_Stands:_

Back at the stands, Ron instinctively draws his wand, and begins to point it toward Harry and the Bludger, "I'll stop it!" when Neville's hand intercedes.

"Are you daft? It's too risky, you could hit Harry, Juliette or Fred." He admonishes, shaking his head at Ron's stupidity.

"He's ight ya know." Hagrid grimaces watching the scene play out before him.

_Pitch:_

Juliette smiles glancing to see a dizzy George, "remind me never to eat before a game again," he mutters, Juliette close enough to hear, "SORRY!" Harry yells, George wincing at the sound.

George continues his path barely keeping pace his hand on his stomach as he follows Harry around.

"TRADE YA!" Fred yells catching George's beater bat.

"THANKS!" he mutters, flying towards the pitch he takes up Juliette's position as Chaser.

As Harry frantically dips and dives, Malfoy cruises by.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?"

Harry glances at Malfoy's sneering face. Catching a glimmer above Malfoy's left ear is the Golden Snitch. He grins charging Malfoy, panicked Draco dodges watching as Harry rockets past chasing the Snitch.

Juliette and Fred hot on his tail, Fred swings his bat cracking the bludger at Ben Morley, Slytherin's beater. Snickering to himself when Ben falls off, "WE SHOULD MAKE A GAME OUT OF THIS!"

"SEE HOW MANY SLYTHERIN'S WE CAN TAKE OUT?!" Juliette smirks, "WICKED!" they chortle taking turns at hitting the bludger.

"REALLY GUYS?!" Harry yells, plummeting towards the ground, Malfoy finally caught up in hot pursuit. They face downward, trailing the hissing snitch deep into the trench circling the pitch. Shoulder to shoulder, they race madly, driving and dodging the

wooden support beams that crisscross their path. Directly behind them, the Bludger follows shattering the beams as it dogs Harry.

Juliette races forward CRACKING the bludger hitting Patrick Drechsler Slytherin's Chaser in the gut.

"TWO TO ONE!" she yells grinning as Fred smirks.

Malfoy kicks Harry, forcing him to the edge of the trench. Harry brushes the wall, battling for control.

"HEY!" they both yell, Fred aims the bludger at Draco watching as it clips his broom lining him head first with the beam. Panicked, he tries to pull up. His broom meets the beam, sending Malfoy spiraling out of the trench his broom making a sickening crack as it hits the ground, throwing Malfoy onto his back in the middle of the pitch.

Laughing, Juliette turns her face forward watching as Harry's hand almost closes on the snitch, finger tips only inches from catching it when the rogue bludger comes barreling back.

Juliette gasps, speeding forward to block the bludger from breaking his arm, the bludger becoming more ruthless as it repeatedly beats against her bat.

"HARRY GET THAT DAMN SNITCH!" Fred yells worriedly watching the battle between Juliette and the bludger.

The bludgers final blow snaps the bat in half, hitting Juliette in the ribs, she cries out grimacing against the pain she stays in her spot protecting Harry.

"ARE YOU BLOODY MAD WOMAN!" Fred screams

"PRETTY MUCH!" she winces, grimacing.

"FRED LOOK OU…!" her words cut off as Fred is knocked onto his side crashing into Juliette they land on the pitch with a sickening thud.

Grabbing the snitch Harry flies out of the trench not before the bludger hits his broom breaking it in half, sending him flying towards the ground, Harry lands on his right arm.

Wincing, he rolls onto his shoulders, squinting up to notice a black dot growing rapidly larger as it is plummeting from the sky, directly toward him. It's... the rogue bludger.

Instantly, Harry spins away, grimacing in agony, as the bludger hits the ground like a sledgehammer, violently tattooing the pitch repeatedly, only inches from Harry.

Panicking Hermione races out onto the field shouting, "_REDUCTO!" _They watch as the bludger explodes into the air, the pieces raining down on Harry.

Hermione shoots forward wrapping her arm around him, "Harry are you okay!" She questions checking him over, "Yeah," he winces when he tries to lift himself up, "Or not.. I think its my arm." He test it out again grimacing, "Definitely."

Stretching her arm out Hermione pushes the hair out of Harry's eyes, a frown marring her face. Harry gently cups her cheek tracing his thumb over her lips to remove the frown.

Hearing a cough they blush, Fred is seen supporting Juliette and vise versa.

She elbows him in the stomach, "OW love already been injured enough for today thank you." He growls, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You were injured too?" Hermione gasps, standing she steps forward to embrace Juliette causing her to cry out in pain, "Enough hugs," she gasps holding her ribs. Fred places her down with his good shoulder, next to Harry.

Collapsing Fred lies on his back, "That was one hell of a game." He chuckles, Juliette smacks his arm before she starts laughing with him, Harry stares at the two as if they had three heads. "We tied you know," Fred points out.

"Nu uh," Juliette leans over pointing to a figure clad in green on the ground. Adrian Pucey the chaser is sprawled out on his back.

Fred's mouth hangs open as he stares at the Slytherin, "When.. How?"

"I hit Patrick and it collided with Adrian, two birds with one stone."

"Merlin, that is an awful expression to use Juliette," Harry grimaces, adjusting his body position giving up he lays on his back joining the others.

Giggling she stretches out her hands grasping Fred's and Harry's with her tiny hands.

A shadow looms over head, "Not to worry, Harry. I'll fix that arm of yours straight away."

"No... no... not you." Harry cries his eyes open in shock.

"Poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. This won't hurt a bit..."

Lockhart raises his wand, a masculine voice shouts _STUPEFY, _suddenly falling flat on his face, a chortle is heard followed by a female voice admonishing him.

"Gilderoy, Gilderoy, Gilderoy… when someone say's no it means no," Richard scolds squatting by the stupefied blokes head. Patting the tuff of hair on Lockharts head, Richard stands, "Never liked that bloke, still wonder why Dumbledore keeps him." Richard shakes his head, stashing his wand away.

Minerva throws her hands in the air, sighing.

"Don't know what I am going to do with you."

"My wife say's the same thing," Richard replies cheekily. Juliette, Harry, and Fred all laugh, their faces aligned with grimaces as they lay back down groaning.

Bending down Richard pulls Juliette gently to her feet, grimacing as she cries out in pain, she sways on the spot, I'm okay," she says, taking a step forward she collapses blacking out.

**: © 2011 Sophie Fawn**

A/N:

**Richard 3**


	8. Infirmary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously did not write the script for HP Steve Kloves did, there will be some referencing from the script.**

New Characters are my own. : © 2011 Sophie Fawn

**Previously in Chapter 7:**

_Minerva throws her hands in the air, sighing. _

"_Don't know what I am going to do with you." _

"_My wife say's the same thing," Richard replies cheekily. Juliette, Harry, and Fred all laugh, their faces aligned with grimaces as they lay back down groaning. _

_Bending down Richard pulls Juliette gently to her feet, grimacing as she cries out in pain, she sways on the spot, I'm okay," she says, taking a step forward she collapses blacking out._

**Infirmary**

Distinct strides clip off the cobblestone as a man with blonde hair makes his way towards the boy. An exchange of heated words, follow as he whispers furiously. Opening her bleary eyes, Juliette lazily shifts them over towards the disturbance. She notices the impassive face Draco is wearing, anger barely hiding behind his eyes. As his father berates him for being a disgrace to the Malfoy family name.

Scowling in his direction Juliette reaches for her wand, her hand wavering slightly as she aims it towards Senior Malfoy itching to fire a hex.

The words on her lips halt, as a gentle yet firm hand tucks her wand away. Irked she glances towards her right to see sapphire eyes staring back at her.

"Let me handle it," her father whispers a small smile on his face, he stands.

Noticing the hesitation in his eyes as he half way reaches forward to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, the familiar sensation of protection creeps over Juliette putting her fast to sleep.

**Richard POV**

ooOoo

Hearing the movement of sheets, he looks towards his left to see his daughter opening her eyes. Smiling at the sight, he watches as her gaze shifts towards the Malfoy's, a frown marring her face. Watching her closely, he see's her pulling out her wand, more in likely to hex Lucius for yelling at his son.

Placing a hand on her's, she turns in his direction just noticing him. An irked expression appearing on her face, "Let me handle it."

Watching as his daughter falls asleep, he makes to move a lock of her hair behind her ear when a blue barrier forms around her body. Standing up he strides across the hospital wing, firmly placing a strong grip on Lucius's shoulder.

"Draco well played today," Richard compliments him, stretching his arm out to shake the boys hand.

"Thank you sir," he nods his eyes watching his fathers impassive but irritated face.

"Lucius your boy did splendid don't you agree?"

Tightening his grip, Richard smirks satisfied watching a grimace pass on Malfoy's face.

"Yes, your daughter did as well," Lucius grinds out, attempting to move from his spot.

Shock shortly passes on Draco's face.

"Well I will see you at the ministry," Richard states practically shoving Lucius out of the hospital wing. Looking back, he notices Draco staring at him with a wary and grateful expression.

"Jules," he mutters indicating over his shoulder towards the sleeping beauty, "Your broom broke didn't it?" Richard questions.

Glancing up Richard hears heavy footsteps, noticing two Slytherin's Crabbe and Goyle making their way towards Draco.

"Unfortunately yes," Draco responds sheepishly, a blush on his face, his face turning in the same direction to see the two thugs.

"Well that was quite the fall you took, no worries, you will be back in the air in no time. Good to see your friends are visiting," Richard smiles.

A halfhearted scoff escapes Draco's mouth his eyes gazing towards the group of Gryffindors by Harry's and Fred's bed, "Slytherin's don't have friends."

"Mhm," Richard mumbles, "well no one ever said you couldn't be friends with other houses," he shrugs. "Well I better head out," Richard turns, "Oh don't take what your father said seriously, he can be a bit of a prick if you know what I mean."

Winking he leaves Draco alone, turning towards his daughters bed to place a chaste kiss upon Juliette's forehead, saying his goodbye's to her group of friends before he leaves the wing whistling.

Young grey eyes carefully following his movements, an expression of curiosity on his face.

ooOoo

Lying in the hospital wing, muffled chatter floats around the room as patients and visitors come and go. A breeze shifts with each passing, the autumn wind drifts in lifting the curtains with each blow, and it brings the smell of fall with it.

Feeling the shift in the air, the smell of sweat and dirt fills her nose. Opening on eye she sees a pair of sky blue eyes staring at her. _George._

"Oi Fred, Harry she is awake!" George yells.

Hearing the shuffling of feet Neville, Ron, Hermione, and George make their way over to her.

"MR. WEASLEY, MR. POTTER SIT BACK DOWN IM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Madam Pompfrey yells, the group of friends chuckle as two pairs of feet push their way through the group.

Fred staggers from the sleeping potion leaning on George's shoulders.

"Aye sleeping beauty, good to see you finally awake how are you?"

He asks his arm in a sling, wearing a cheeky yet worried expression on his face as he surveys Juliette.

Frowning she scrunches her eyebrows, at the phrase _finally awake,_ "Alright, how is your shoulder?" She breaths grimacing as she sucks in a sharp breath.

"Eh its been better, Pompfrey will fix me right up," he grins.

"I'm just a tad surprised that she hasn't already," Juliette responds.

"Oh, well Pompfrey attempted to take care of the worst patient, however had a hard time approaching that said patient," discreetly ignoring the look that George is sending her way.

Nodding her head she turns towards Harry to deter the subject that Fred brought up, "Harry how is your arm?" Juliette questions.

"A tad sore, will be back on the pitch in no time," he smiles.

A clearing of a throat is heard before Fred and Harry are roughly pulled by their ears back towards their beds the two of them protesting the entire way, "You NEVER listen do you?" She scolds, Juliette chuckles at the disgruntled looks on their faces.

"How long have I been out?" she asks.

Glancing between each other Neville speaks up, "about a day."

"hm," she ponders idly, "must have been hit worse than I thought."

Hearing a scoff, Juliette glances towards Hermione, "Merlin I don't know why you lot insists on playing Quidditch, it is such a barbaric sport. What is so great about Quidditch anyways? " She huffs crossing her arms, her eyebrows scrunched together.

Raising an eyebrow Juliette looks towards Ron and George, watching as their ears start to turn red, "Quidditch is the best sport ever invented!" Ron starts his fist shaking at his sides in anger.

"Hermione's right Ron, it is a dangerous sport, dodging bludgers, flying in the air, racing at neck breaking speeds, of course there is nothing exciting about that," George exclaims throwing his hands in the air in mock exasperation, ending in a dead panned voice.

Biting her lip to keep from laughing, Juliette exchanges glances with Hermione noticing the frown on her face, throwing her hands up Hermione huffs making her way towards Harry's bed.

Well I don't know about you but I'm starving," Ron exclaims holding a hand over his stomach.

A cheerful laugh fills the air as Juliette clutches her sides, "When aren't you hungry Ron," Neville and Juliette exclaim together bursting into giggles at the expression on Ron's face.

"A growing boy needs his food," he scowls, his stomach grumbling loudly, George slaps him on the back chuckling as a blush makes its way upon Ron's face.

A FLASH momentarily blinds Harry, blinking he opens his eyes to see Colin Creevey standing there, "That was brilliant today, Harry! Brilliant!" Colin yells, the three grimace exchanging glances before Ron and Neville take off grabbing him by his collar to drag him out of the hospital wing.

She glances up to see George staring towards Fred, "Go on, I'm fine."

Juliette smiles, seeing the happy expression on George's face he leans in to kiss her on the head before striding towards his brother to keep him entertained.

Juliette watches as the group huddles around Harry's bed.

Her gaze lazily lands on Draco, noticing how alone he is, frowning she throws her legs over the side of the bed.

Standing she takes a step forward gripping the bar when her head feels dizzy from the rush.

Taking a breath, she grimaces as she makes her way towards him holding the stitch in her side.

"Hey," she whispers sitting down on the chair, "How are you?"

"Fine," he answers in a clipped tone, "my pelvic bone is broken and I have a slight concussion."

"Mhm," she murmurs gazing around the room, "figured that with the way you landed."

She whispers, crossing her ankles her hands resting idly in her lap.

"Where is your broom," she questions staring curiously around him.

"It broke with the fall," he replies anger and frustration appearing on his face.

"Well it could have been worse."

"How?" He sneers, "I broke my only means of flying, I can't bloody well go running around the Quidditch pitch can I?" He finishes glaring at her.

Shock then surprise flits across her face, "Besides," he drawls, "what's it to you?" He scowls crossing his arms; a brief bit of pain appears on his face before anger masks it.

Jerking upright, she stands over him, "Oh forgive ME, for caring how you are," standing she starts to walk away, "You know people were right, you are a self righteous prick."

She finishes heading towards Pompfrey's office she knocks, speaking quickly before she takes a vial, grimacing at the taste, she rushes out hastily saying a good bye towards her friends.

Feeling multiple pairs of eyes on him, Draco turns to see the twins, scarhead, and the mudd-muggleborn, staring at him with frowns and anger marring their faces.

Crossing his arms, Madam Pompfrey bustles over towards him shoving a vial in his hand.

Sneering at the horrendous mud color in the cup, _how ironic,_ he swallows it feeling the pain in his head reside, watching as Madam Pompfrey waves her wand over his pelvic healing him.

"Okay Mr. Malfoy off you go," she shoos him out, without a glance, "Out! All of you!"

**Harry POV**

ooOoo

Soundlessly asleep, the voice slithers closer and closer to Harry murmuring _kill, kill, _pausing abruptly before his bed, Harry opens his eyes to see the room empty. Hearing a body slither somewhere across the ground harry sits up in his bed, looking towards the right he follows the sound as it slithers somewhere across the ceiling whispering _die…die.. time to kill. _The body moves fast as if attacking, then suddenly stops.

Glancing back down from the ceiling he looks forward to see, "Dobby!"

"Harry Potter came back to school. Dobby warned him. Harry Potter should have listened to Dobby. Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make Harry Potter see …"

"Your Bludger? You made that Bludger chase after me?" He stands towering over the elf, his fist shaking at his sides.

"Dobby feels most aggrieved, sir," waggling his fingers, "Dobby had to iron his hands..." he replies backing away tripping over a bowl on the floor.

Taking a step, forward Harry puts his hand out as if to strangle him, "You'd better clear off Dobby, or I might strangle you!"

Smiling weakly at Harry he responds, "Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home." He replies crawling backwards over the bed.

"I don't suppose you could tell me why you're trying to kill me?" Harry sighs, sitting back onto the bed, his head resting wearily on the palm of his hand.

"Not kill you, sir, never kill you! Dobby remembers how it was before Harry Potter triumphed over He Who Must Not Be Named. We house elves were treated like vermin, sir. Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin..."crying loudly Dobby blows his nose on the filthy pillowcase he wears.

"Why do you wear that thing, Dobby?" Harry asks grimacing.

"This, sir? 'Tis a mark of the house elf's enslavement. Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes. The family is careful not to pass Dobby so much as a sock, sir, for then he would be free to leave their house forever." He wrings his hands together, shuffling from foot to foot.

Hearing footsteps, Dobby whips his head around hurriedly, he jumps on the bed, turning around to whisper to Harry. "_Listen, Listen, _terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts! Harry Potter must not stay here now that history is to repeat itself!"

"Repeat itself? You mean, this has happened before?" Confused Harry sits forward, watching as Dobby hesitantly steps back gasping, "AH I shouldn't have said that," freaking out he realizes his mistake before he takes one of the potion bottles sitting by Harry's bed to repeatedly beat himself with it.

"Bad Dobby! Bad!"

"stop it!"

"Stop it, Dobby!" harry admonishes grabbing the potion he places it behind himself.

"Tell me, Dobby? When did this happen before? Who's doing it now?"

"Dobby cannot say, sir. Dobby only wants Harry Potter to be safe." Dobby skitters away backing towards the door.

"No, Dobby! Tell me! Who is it?" Harry stands up making his way towards Dobby.

Lifting his fingers, he places them to his lips, leaving with a CRACK! Dobby is gone.

Hearing voices, Harry runs back towards his bed, hurrying to get under the sheets.

Dumbledore, in a nightcap, and McGonagall, in a tartan robe, heave a small statue onto an empty bed. Seconds later, Madam Pomfrey bustles in.

"What's happened?"

"There's been another attack." Dumbledore responds rubbing his beard wearily.

Madam Pomfrey gasps, Harry peering closer to notice that it is Colin Creevy on the bed the camera still clutched to his eye.

"Perhaps he managed to get a picture of his attacker..." McGonagall points out, indicating towards the camera.

Leaving over Dumbledore removes the camera opening the film cartage.

A jet of hisses comes out as the film explodes.

"What can this mean, Albus?" McGonagall asks, her hand towards her mouth.

"It means our students are in great danger, Minerva. Mr. Creevey was fortunate. If not for this..." holding up the camera, "He would surely be dead.

"What should I tell the staff, Albus?" McGonagall asks.

"The truth." He pauses, "Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is as we feared, Minerva. The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been open again.

**: © 2011 Sophie Fawn**

A/N:

**Draco3**


End file.
